


TARGARYEN

by Elliees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jonerys, Romance, ideado antes de la S8, revelación secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Estaban a punto de vivir la mayor guerra había en Poniente y sin embargo, Jon y Daenerys tenían que enfrentar un problema más inesperado y más doloroso. Sus sentimientos se ponen a prueba ¿podrán superar el mayor obstáculo para su relación?





	TARGARYEN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace como dos años que no publico nada de Jonerys y como está en emisión la S8 pensé "puedo publicar algo", revisé mi carpeta y vi que tenía como 20 one-shots de la pareja jajaja no sé porqué las dejé todas a medias y ahí estaban, cogiendo polvo.  
> Ésta historia está escrita en 2017 (modificada ahora un poco), por lo tanto, no está basada en la temporada 8 y por consecuente no toma en cuenta la trama ni escenas ni nada de la misma. Lo considero un "¿Y si hubiese sido así?".
> 
> PD. Soy más dramática y romanticona que los guionistas de GOT, matadme xDD

       El nerviosismo se había propagado por todo el castillo de Invernalia, tal y como había mencionado Bran al resto de la corte, el muro había caído y los muertos habían pasado al otro lado. No tardarían mucho en llegar a las primeras Casas norteñas.

       No es que no creyesen que pudieran pasar, pero no esperaban que fuera tan pronto, Daenerys había llegado hacia poco a Invernalia y ya tenía que preparar a sus soldados para la mayor guerra vivida hasta ahora. Y aunque sonase egoísta, ahora mismo había algo más importante que le preocupaba, algo que desde hace un par de días la dejaba intranquila.

       Sin temor y dudas, Dany abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Jon, él estaba sentado en su mesa llevando unos documentos, por el tamaño de los mismos Dany podía observar que no se trataba de cartas.

       Jon solo la miró fijamente, sin darle oportunidad a pensar en nada, Daenerys entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta al pasar. Inmediatamente Jon se levantó como acto reflejo, ese momento era el que tanto había estado evitando que pasase, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse directamente a ella, no ahora.

       Daenerys tan decidida como estaba lanzó la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace días:

—Perdona, no quería molestarte pero quería saber… ¿por qué me estás evitando? Me evades, me ignoras como si yo fuera tu enemiga ¿por qué?

       Jon no se veía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos, cada momento a su lado le hacía sentirse más culpable por ocultárselo y por lo ocurrido entre ellos, los remordimientos le ahogaban como manos presionándole la garganta e impidiéndole decir alguna palabra.

—Incluso ahora que estamos solos, me sigues apartando de tu lado ¿qué te he hecho para que me desprecies de esta forma? —Dany no podía aguantar más el dolor que estaba guardando todo ese tiempo, las palabras se iban perdiendo a medida que las decía, dolía tanto que no podía soportar la simple idea de que él ahora la odiase.

—¡No es eso! —Jon camina en dirección de la peliplateada, puede que tenga miedo de afrontar ese tema y ser incapaz de mirarle a la cara pero jamás la despreciaría, jamás sentiría odio hacia ella.

—Y entonces ¿qué es Jon?, ¿qué ha pasado que te ha hecho alejarte de mí? —ella se acerca, están frente a frente respirando al unísono, ambos tienen miedo, ella de saber la verdad y él de contársela.

       Dany sabe que Jon está dudoso y trata de alentarle a decirle la verdad, con su mano izquierda le agarra de la mano a Jon apretándole suavemente para darle a entender que puede confiar en ella, que es fuerte y estará a su lado pase lo que pase, y con la mano derecha le acaricia el rostro para demostrarle que ella aún le ama y que el cariño que siente por él es real.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? ¿Qué he hecho para causarte tanto mal?

—No has hecho nada malo Dany, tú no has hecho nada. Soy yo el culpable…esa noche en el barco…no tendría que haber ido a tu camarote.

       Inmediatamente al decir eso Jon, se separa de las manos de Dany y se acerca hacia la puerta, piensa que lo mejor es dejarlo como está, hacerle entender a Dany que si ahora no están como antes es por culpa de él, solo de él. Da un par de pasos decidido a abandonar la habitación pero de pronto escucha cómo pequeños gimoteos en la habitación, era Daenerys tratando de aguantar las lágrimas pero era en vano, Jon se dio cuenta de que la había hecho más daño de lo que él creía.

       Dany solo podía entender que Jon se había arrepentido de su relación, que por algún motivo ya no sentía nada por ella, y que se retractaba de todo lo que alguna vez le había dicho. El dolor era más pesado de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar en el peor de los casos, y era lo peor, saber que él ya no quería estar con ella… ¿cómo afrontar ese hecho? Saber que Jon se arrepentía de algo que ella consideraba de lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos años, ¿cómo se puede afrontar eso?

       El verla así, a Jon le destrozó por dentro, no quería llegar a ese punto y no iba permitir que Dany sufriera por algo que no era verdad.

—Eh, no, no llores por favor, no puedo soportar verte así —se acerca a pasos rápidos hacia ella y trata de consolarla—. No quise decir eso, no era verdad, no me arrepiento de nada porque todo lo que hicimos fue por amor y porque quisimos, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse ni lamentar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dany había pensado ser paciente con este distanciamiento de Jon pero ya no lo soportaba —dime, dime cuál es el verdadero problema.

       Se acerca a ella y mientras le seca las pequeñas lágrimas con las manos, Jon piensa por dónde debería empezar a contarle.

—Hace un par de días Sam y Bran me dijeron que necesitaban hablar conmigo —suspira lentamente al recordar ese momento y continua, —me dijeron que era importante así que nos reunimos solo los tres.

—¿Solo los tres? —preguntaba Dany con más dudas que antes.

—Sí, así que es algo que solo sabemos los tres. Nadie más lo sabe.

—¿El qué? —se mostraba más preocupada, qué podría ser tan importante y albergar tanto secretismo.

—Primero me dijeron que era algo personal y de suma importancia —baja la mirada meditando en sus palabras antes de decirlas —se habían enterado de la verdadera identidad de mi madre.

       Daenerys solo soltó un pequeño resoplido, había estado conteniendo su respiración, sabía que el tema de su madre era de mucha importancia, Jon siempre había querido saber sobre sus orígenes, quería saber si su madre sabía algo de él, si se preocupaba por él o si le daba igual su existencia. Era un Stark pero no podía ignorar la realidad que siempre le acompañó en su vida, que era un bastardo.

Dany solo alcanzó a posar su mano en el brazo de Jon para alentarle a continuar con lo que decía.

—Me dijeron que mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Dany porque sabía que esa noticia le afectaba demasiado, él guardaba alguna esperanza de que algún día pudiera conocer a su madre.

—Murió días después que mi… padre.

La peliplateada no lo comprendía, creía que había escuchado mal.

—Pero tu padre es Ned Stark —algo no cuadraba en esa historia.

—Me dejaron estos documentos que son una copia de los originales que están en La Ciudadela —Jon se acerca a su mesa donde antes estaba, coge uno y se lo enseña a Dany—. Aquí consta el matrimonio de mis padres, se casaron antes de concebirme.

Dany agarró el papel y trató de leerlo pero estaba tan sorprendida por lo que le contaba Jon que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien las palabras.

—Mi verdadera madre es Lyanna Stark… —un silencio inundó la habitación.

—¿Y tu padre es? —Daenerys sabía la historia de Lyanna Stark ¿quién no la sabía? Después de todo, era protagonista de la historia más trágica que golpeó al Norte, y que todo fue por culpa de su hermano mayor Rhaegar que la secuestró, la violó y la dejó morir. Pero si su madre era ella ¿quién era su verdadero padre?

—Según estos documentos, y Bran, mi verdadero padre es…Rhaegar Targaryen. Ambos estaban casados por amor.

Daenerys de pronto palideció mientras su mano, la que agarraba el papel, comenzaba a tiritar.

—No puede ser. Jon, esto no puede ser verdad, mi hermano murió en la batalla del Tridente, y por lo que se sabe, cuando encontraron a Lyanna ella ya estaba muerta… es imposible…que…no…dime que no…

—Ojala no fuera verdad, pero las visiones de Bran demuestran que es así. Dany… ¿entiendes lo que esto significa, verdad? —Jon quería cerciorarse de que ella entendiera lo que tanto le preocupaba y el motivo de su distanciamiento.

Dany dejó el papel en la mesa, se giró y mientras movía las manos frenéticamente una con la otra, le respondió:

—Eso significa que eres Targaryen, igual que yo… y eso nos convierte en…

—Parientes— dijo Jon sin titubear.

Se había repetido a si mismo tantas veces antes que eran parientes, pero aun así, no aceptaba el hecho de que compartieran sangre.

—Y esta es la razón por la que te apartaste de mí todos estos días, ¿Por qué te enteraste de que somos familia?

—Sí —. Jon por un momento sintió un tono de reproche en las palabras de Dany.

—¿Decidiste por ti mismo que era mejor cortar lo que teníamos porque te diste cuenta de que estabas con tu tía? Es eso ¿no?

       Esto era algo que Jon se imagina que pasaría, y es normal, Dany tiene razón de enfadarse. Él había tomado una decisión por su cuenta y había guardado un secreto que la involucraba a ella directamente, y no conforme con eso la mintió. Pero quería que ella entendiera sus sentimientos.

—Tenía miedo… aún lo tengo.

—¿A qué se supone que debes tenerle miedo?

—A todo esto—. Jon se aparta más de ella y abre los brazos mostrando su alrededor— ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar sino? Me entero que no soy Stark, que mi padre no es Ned Stark, que mis padres están muertos, que soy Targaryen y además que estoy enamorado de mi tía. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione ante esto? —su tono de voz se elevaba en la habitación.

—¿Y si tú estás así cómo debería sentirme yo? —Daenerys le responde inmediatamente—. Llevo muchos años pensando que era la última Targaryen en el mundo, luchando por un trono de una familia que asesinaron, y ahora me dices que eres un Targaryen. Lo que te convierte en el heredero al Trono de Hierro por encima de mí. ¿Entiendes que todo por lo que he luchado ahora está en tus manos?

Jon se queda un momento en silencio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daenerys.

—A mí no me interesa el trono— lo dice con una voz abrupta y gruesa.

—Lo sé, no quería decir eso— Dany respira profundamente, ve que Jon se está alterando—. Escúchame Jon, yo ahora mismo tampoco sé qué decir ni qué pensar, pero si de algo estoy segura es que te amo y que esto —señala los papeles en la mesa —no va a hacer que deje de amarte ni va a alejarme de ti. A no ser que tú pienses diferente.

Jon se tranquiliza y comprende lo que ella quiere decirle. Con un rápido vistazo, puede ver que en sus ojos hay incertidumbre con lo que él respondería.

       Había estado tan ensimismado en el hecho de que su relación, al ser incesto, causaría rechazo y no se había preguntado así mismo si de verdad eso le importaba o le afectaba a sus sentimientos ¿de verdad podía dejar de amar a esa mujer a causa de esta verdad? No había tardado ni un suspiro en saber la respuesta.

—Me da igual el nombre que lleve o el escudo que me represente o debería representarme, me da igual la opinión del resto porque solo yo sé lo que siento y sí, pienso igual que tú— su mirada se clavaba en la de Dany— esta verdad no cambia el hecho de que te sigo amando.

       Cuántos noches habían pasado sin que Jon conciliara el sueño pensando qué hacer ante esta situación, qué pensar o qué decir, y ahora se da cuenta de que con simples palabras Daenerys borra todas esas dudas de su mente, se siente más seguro y no está solo, porque él también la amará pase lo que pase, sea verdad que son parientes o no, la amaba antes de eso y lo seguirá haciendo después.

—Me he comportado como un idiota evitando decirte la verdad por miedo a que se podría acabar lo nuestro, por miedo a no poder aceptar la verdad, olvidando por completo que mi mayor miedo es morir mañana mismo en la guerra, y no haber podido compartir contigo hasta el último segundo de vida— esas palabras relajaron a Dany que inmediatamente acortaron distancias para darse un abrazo, ambos lo necesitaban.

—Ahora mismo solo me importa esto, saber que te tengo a ti y la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarnos a lo que nos depara— dijo Dany con un tono más animado y reconfortante, lo que acabó en un beso que demostraba que sus palabras eran realidad.

       Esa revelación no había cambiado los sentimientos que ambos tenían el uno por el otro, lo que pasaría después aún no habían decidido pensarlo. Solo querían disfrutar el uno del otro hasta que la muerte tocase a su puerta y enfrentasen la realidad, que un juego mayor se desarrollaba al otro lado de esas paredes. Uno al que esperaban sobrevivir juntos.


End file.
